powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie Physiology
The power to use the abilities of genies. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called * Djinn Mimicry/Physiology * Genie Mimicry * Jinn Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a genie (djin, jinn), a supernatural creature in Arab folklore and Islamic mythology that occupies a world parallel to that of mankind. Traditional jinn are made of smokeless flame or are the spirits of dust devils (hence the term) and like human beings, they are both free-willed and can be good, evil, or neutral. They live in their own communities, are usually invisible to mortals and can change their shape. Modern genies are either connected to one of the classical elements or are extremely magical beings able to grant wishes and manipulate reality on a large scale. Applications * Air Mimicry, Smoke Mimicry or Fire Mimicry * Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Strength * Flight * Invisibility * Shapeshifting * Teleportation Variations * Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality Elemental genie: * Air genie (djin) Air Manipulation, Air Mimicry * Earth genie (jan/shaitan) Earth Manipulation, Earth Mimicry * Fire genie (Ifrit Physiology) Fire Manipulation, Fire Mimicry * Water genie (Marid Physiology) Water Manipulation, Water Mimicry Wish-granting genie: * Reality Warping * Wish Granting Associations * Mythic Physiology * Transcendent Genie Physiology Limitations * Genies may be bound to a receptacle (usually imagined as a lamp), which they cannot leave without certain events happening (someone rubbing the lamp, certain commands, etc). ** Anyone who holds the receptacle may have command over the genie, forcing it to grant them wishes. ** Destruction of the receptacle may either kill the genie or release it. * A genie's immense magic may be limited to rules that forbid it from granting just any wish or use magic for their own gains and desires. Known Users See Also: Our Genies Are Different. Gallery File:Djinn.jpg|The Djinn (Wishmaster) File:Genie.jpg|Genie (Aladdin) is a genie who earned his freedom when Aladdin wished for it. File:Jafar.jpg|Jafar (Aladdin) uses his final wish to become... File:Jafar_Genie.jpg|...an all-powerful genie, which bound him to a black lamp that was destroyed in the second film, thus killing Jafar. File:InfoboxCyrus.jpg|After stealing water from the Well of Wonders, Cyrus (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) and his brothers were cursed and turned into genies. File:Naveen-andrews-as-jafar-on-abcs-once-upon-a-time-in-wonderland.jpg|Jafar (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) was tricked by Alice and Cyrus into "stealing" water from the Well of Wonders, causing its guardian to curse him and turn him into a genie. File:Shantae_Risky's_Revenge_-_Shantae.jpg|Shantae (Shantae) is the child of a genie mother and a human father. Shahra.png|Shahra (Sonic the Hedgehog) File:Erazor_Djinn.jpg|Erazor Djinn (Sonic the Hedgehog) is an evil genie who was forced to grant the wishes of 1000 people before he was exonerated and once again trapped in his lamp. Profile_art_-_13_Wishes_Gigi_I.jpg|Gigi Grant (Monster High) Genie_H.png|Genie (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Jinn_H.png|Jinn (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Ring.JPG|Chuck and Nancy (Shazzan) joining the broken halves of a magic ring... File:Fictional-locations-shazzan-comic.jpg|... to summon Shazzan, who is said to be the greatest of all genies. TajDS.PNG|Taj the Genie (Diddy Kong Racing) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities